McLaren
Overview The McLaren is a supercar that was introduced in the 2017 Winter Update, along with the Volt Bike and ATV. It has previously been deemed very underwhelming by the player and had a lot of controversy relating to its price and performance. However, asimo3089 confirmed that the McLaren would soon indeed be getting a buff shortly after its release. In the Rocket Fuel Update, this buff has been implemented. The McLaren has been given speed and handling rebalance to allow it to compete with the other supercars. This car is the sixth most expensive vehicle in the game and the third most expensive supercar, being more costly than the Lamborghini and Ferrari but still more affordable than the Bugatti at a price of $300,000. It's probably not a car for performance, but a car for good appearance, as some players said that they are more attracted to this than the Bugatti. However, some players also comment that they do not think that the McLaren is worth the $300,000 as it is slower than both the Lamborghini and the R8, both of which are cheaper. Most people believe that the McLaren isn't worth its price despite the vehicle having the best handling among supercars and having a greater acceleration than the Porsche Spawn The McLaren's spawn was initially near the Water Tower, then was moved onto the bridge leading to the Museum. Features For its price, the McLaren is generally quite slow in comparison to other supercars. This is evident by its top speed and acceleration both being outclassed by the R8 and Ferrari (which has a lower top speed than Lamborghini). Handling also used to be bad, with bad turning and terrible drifting, but later updates improved the McLaren's handling and the handling is now considered much better. Other than that, the car can sometimes be glitchy and has a tendency to bounce around uncontrollably, especially on more laggy servers. Gallery A70601c98478d0b5af3e9840d8edbdcc.png|''The front of the McLaren.'' e697aa320323905106ba2496bda94ede.png|''The left side of the McLaren.'' 3b463f04276db3eef5fe86a5034318f0.png|''The right side of the McLaren.'' a5b81eb95feda38584c3bde6c155ec61.png|''An aerial view of the McLaren.'' f715b8b968339ca1393a1a09dcf1e235.png|''The McLaren with its headlights on.'' 0d01763c11603885cfcde06939edecaf.png|''The McLaren with police sirens.'' The back side of the Mclaren. (2).png|The rear of the Mclaren Criticism The McLaren is one of the most criticized vehicles in the game due to it being not worth the price. Vehicle Speed The McLaren, upon the first release, was so slow that even a Tesla with the same engine-level would still beat the McLaren in a speed test. The McLaren has received many buffs, before people stopped criticizing the McLaren. However, even with the major buffs, the McLaren still goes pretty slow for its price compared to the R8, which is 100K cheaper and quicker in terms of top speed. Trivia * In the 2017 Winter Update thumbnail, the McLaren was actually called the "RoClaren", and some people still call it that to this day. * The McLaren was given a speed and acceleration buff three days after the release of the Winter Update but wasn't enough according to the vast majority of the player base so another buff was made in the Rocket Fuel Update. * The McLaren used to spawn near the Water Tower but now spawns at the bridge near the Jewelry Store. * The McLaren is based on the McLaren 720S. * This is the smallest supercar in the game. * The McLaren is the most heavily modified vehicle in the game by Badimo by far. They've changed properties of the car in nearly every update since its release. * The McLaren has a 6-speed transmission. * The McLaren also has extremely short gears, helping its acceleration. Category:Supercars Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Two Seat Vehicles